A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for insulating an electrical conduction device and more specifically to insulating the terminals of an electrical receptacle or device.
B. Description of the Related Art
In the art, electrical receptacles function to channel electrical power in various manners. Some receptacles provide for plug in power connection of electrical power, while other receptacles provide for selective control of electrical power through an electrical circuit. Typically, the electrical receptacle includes terminals that receive electrical conductors that provide for electrical current flow as is well known in the art. It is also known to provide receptacle boxes that house one or more electrical receptacles in a given application. In the installation of a receptacle, it is desirable to cover to the terminals of the receptacles such that a live electrical power connection does not electrically short circuit with another conducting material.
In the art, it is also known to cover the terminals of the electrical receptacle with electrical tape for added protection against short circuiting as mentioned above. Still, electrical tape is cumbersome to use; taking time to wrap and secure the tape around the terminals. Additionally, removal of the tape, for repair, maintenance of other purposes, leaves an adhesive residue on the terminals. What is needed is an easy to install and remove insulating band that electrically insulates the terminals of an electrical receptacle.